Candy Candy
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Lyserg aprenderá a no tomar los dulces de Fausto cuando valla a su habitación: Pero después de todo, no resulto tan mal, mostró sus sentimientos, hacia.../Dejen reviews por favor: *LEMMON*


**Candy Candy**

_Lyserg Pov-_

_-Aun no puedo creer que este aquí, ese maldito..._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-¡Hola hermanito!-dijo un castaño de pelo largo saludando como si nada**_

_**Todos se quedaron en shock al verlo, justo en el cumpleaños de Yoh tenía que aparecer su gemelo. Todos voltearon a ver a Yoh que sonreía como si nada.**_

_**-¡Hao, que alegría verte!-respondió del mismo modo y fue a abrazarlo.**_

_**-¡QUEEE!-gritaron todos con los ojos en blanco **_

_**-Chicos Hao se quedara a vivir aquí-anuncio el castaño como si nada anterior hubiera pasado.**_

_**-Pero Yoh-kun, Hao...-**_

_**-Si, Lyserg ya lo se pero Hao debe estar arrepentido. ¿Verdad?-pregunto el castaño menor viéndolo****.**_

_**-La verdad...-todos lo miraron interesados-... ¡No!-grito provocando que todos menos Yoh y Anna cayeran de espaldas.**_

_**-¡Quee!-grito Ren enfadado y sacando su lanza**_

_**-Si, aun quiero a los grandes espíritus pero yo solo vengo por otra cosa-dijo mirando discretamente al peli verde, que no lo noto por su ira, pero que no paso desapercibido por el castaño menor y la rubia.**_

_**-De acuerdo-dijo Anna, todos la miraron incrédulos-Pero tendrás que trabajar como todos.-dijo seria, todos tragaron saliva ante su mirada.**_

_**-¡Pero Anna-san!-reprocho el peli verde, la rubia lo miro**_

_**-¿Me cuestionas acaso?-pregunto con un tono asesino.**_

_**-Vamos, vamos Lyserg-dijo el castaño menor empujándolo hacia la cocina para que no fuera asesinado ese mismo día.**_

_**-¡Yoh-kun, yo no me puedo quedar con el aquí mismo!-grito el peli verde**_

_**-Solo dale una oportunidad-pidió el castaño de manera suplicante.**_

_**-Pero Yoh...-trato de reprochar pero Yoh lo ignoro- ¡Yoh-kun!**_

_**-Lyserg, la verdad amigo yo no te quiero echar nada en cara, pero nosotros te dimos una oportunidad mas aun cuando nos traicionaste, y no quiero decir que tu te compares con Hao o que seas un traidor de lo peor, solo digo que algunas personas merecen una oportunidad, y la verdad todavía Annita me sigue presionando con que no eres "buena influencia" para mi, pero creo que no puedo convencerte, así que Annita se encargara de eso...-**_

_**-De acuerdo-suspiro con cansancio el ingles ante tal chantaje de su amigo**_

_**-¡Que bien!-grito el chico saliendo de la habitación, el peli verde lo siguió cansadamente**_

_**-¡LYSERG HA DICHO QUE TE ACEPTA!-grito provocando un tremendo "Que", por parte de todos incluido Hao.**_

_**-Yo jamás dije eso-susurro el peli verde con aura depresiva sentándose**__**.**_

_**-¡A COMER PASTEL!-gritaron Yoh, Hao, Chocolove. Ryu y Horo, a todos los demás se les vago una gotita por la nuca.**_

_-Desde eso solo ha pasado un mes, no puedo soportar cuando ese tonto me mira con esa mirada como si quisiera comerme, me asusta-_pensó el ex-soldado caminando por los pasillos de la pensión-_Todos lo tratan como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, es un tonto...pero su delineado rostro, esa cara de no mataría ni a una mosca, su cabello, su cuerpo... ¡Que demonios estoy pensando!_-se grito así mismo dándose una bofetada mental.

Salió de la pensión enojado- Soy un tonto-se regaño caminando fuertemente.

-¡Kya, Hao-san!-gritaron unas chicas vecinas de Yoh al ver al rey del fuego trepar un árbol en busca de una manzana.

-Toma-ofreció a una chica que se sonrojo por completo-

-¡Hao-san, déjame entregarte unas galletas por favor!-pidió una chica mostrando una bolsita de color rojo que traían unas galletas de chocolate, Hao las tomo y regalo una seductora sonrisa.

Lyserg miro la escena molesto- Si yo le gusto...-frunció un poco mas el ceño- Solo tiene que verme a mi-dijo dando la vuelta y dando pasos de monstro XD.

-Ahh, ese chico da miedo-dijo un chico mirando a Lyserg entrando de nuevo a la pensión

-_Pero que rayos fue eso Lyserg-_se regaño molesto-_¿Porque demonios te enfadas?_-se pregunto frunciendo aun mas el ceño, Horo lo vio y trato de hacerle la platica, por lo cual se gano una mirada asesina del peli verde, eso lo hizo caer al suelo quedando blanco del susto, y es que Lyserg cuando se enojaba daba mas miedo que el mismísimo Hades. XD.

Salió al patio trasero, al menos ahí no tendría que verlo- Demonios, ¡todo es culpa de ese maldito de Hao!-grito golpeando con su pie el suelo. Camino un poco mas y sin fijarse tropezó con una piedra que lo hizo caer al pequeño lago que tenían los Asakura allí.-

-Diablos que mala suerte tengo-protesto saliendo del agua, una ráfaga de viento fresco paso- Uwaaa, hace frio-chillo abrazándose a si mismo y entrando de nuevo a la pensión.

**-Flash Back-**

_**-Lyserg, hay que bañarnos en las aguas termales-dijeron sus amigos, el joven ingles asistió y fue hasta ellos.**_

_**Se desvistió rápidamente, cuando se sintió observado. Volteo lentamente y se encontró con la mirada lujuriosa de Hao que al notar su mirada se relamió el labio superior, Lyserg se quedo en blanco y se volvió a vestir lo mas rápido que pudo.**_

_**-¿He?, Lyserg, ¿no te meterás?-pregunto un inocente Yoh**_

_**-He...No, olvide algo, nos vemos al rato adiós -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si muy asustado al sentir la mirada de Hao sobre su parte mas intima.**_

_-Tonto Hao-_pensó Lyserg yendo a la habitación de Fausto por unas pastillas anti resfriado.

-Por aquí las tiene que tener-se dijo hurgando los cajones de este-¡Donde demonios están!

**-Flash Back-**

_**Lyserg se encontraba en la cocina, con un mandil de tono rosa y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza de color blanco, se encontraba cocinando unos ricos postres. Llevaba un pequeño short negro con tirantes y su camisa blanca abierta un poco del pecho.**_

_**Hao se encontraba en la puerta, recargado en el muro con los ojos fijos en una sola cosa y esa era el trasero de el ingles que se movía por lo apurado que estaba, era como estar en el cielo para el castaño, el short de Lyserg dejaba ver sus torneadas y bien formadas piernas, mientras que su trasero estaba mejor formado que de cualquier chica (sin ofender u.u)**_

_**Lyserg sintió al fin la mirada y vio de reojo al rey del fuego, pero se sonrojo totalmente al ver hacia donde iba dirigida la mirada. Una venita se formo en su sien, tomo la bolsa de harina y...**_

_**-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito lanzándosela y llenando al castaño de harina**_

_-Demonios, estoy molesto-_pensó, al momento de tirar algunas cosas de los estantes, entre ellos dos pequeñas paletas.- ¿Hu?-se pregunto al verlas

-Creo que no debería tomarlas si son de Fausto-kun, pero tiene dos así que… ¡al demonio!-dijo enojado-_Maldito Hao porque es tan popular entre las niñas-_

-Bueno pues no tiene nada de medicamento, así que será mejor cambiarme antes de que me enferme-se dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Después de cambiarse y verificar que no fuera observado mientras lo hacia, salió de la pensión con un suéter para no enfermarse, debía ir a la farmacia en busca de las pastillas; cuando salió de su cuarto recordó que tenia el dulce así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lo introdujo en la boca.

**::Con Fausto::**

-¿Donde están?-se pregunto el rubio buscando por todos lados- Definitivamente las deje aquí-se dijo sacando todo de su estante-Demonios y finalmente iba a hacer la prueba con Yoh-kun y Anna-san-dijo lloriqueando, su vista se fijo en una nota, al leerla-...

-Bueno creo que no hay nada que hacer, además no sabía si funcionaba, pero no importa. Vamos Elisa, quiero ver a Yoh-kun y Anna-san-dijo a su espíritu sonriente.

Abajo de la cama se encontraba la otra paleta que había encontrado Lyserg y que fue jalada por un ratón hacia su madriguera abriéndola y saboreándola.

**::Con Lyserg::**

-Miren chicas, miren. Acaso no es lindo-pregunto una chica hacia sus amigas.

-Si, si es tan tierno-dijo su otra amiga

-Tomémosle una foto-dijo la otra sacando su teléfono.

Todos esos comentarios provocaron que a Lyserg le diera un tic en el ojo derecho y que se sonrojara, cuando salió de la farmacia ya todo rojo camino de vuelta a la pensión, recibiendo varios halagos por chicas y por chicos.

-Verde...!-llamo la voz se Hao, Lyserg lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que?-pregunto molesto

-Bueno, es raro verte a ti con un dulce-dijo muy calmado el castaño caminando a su lado

-¿Esta mal?-pregunto

-No pero deberías tener cuidado, alguien te puede confundir con un ángel y te pueden raptar-dijo el castaño poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza

-¡Que demonios se supone que es eso!-grito el ingles dándole un golpe en la cabeza todo sonrojado.

-Uwaaa, que lindo-dijo una chica mostrando una foto de Lyserg a su amiga.

-Fue un cumplido debería darte gusto, no suelo darlos muy seguido-hablo arrogante el Asakura mayor

-¡Aléjate, PERVERTIDO!-grito el inglés caminando mas fuerte, el castaño lo alcanzo igual de calmado.

Llegaron a un parque y Lyserg se sentó en la banca listo para tomar el medicamento, saco un poco de agua y se quito la paleta de la boca. Introdujo la pastilla en su boca y dio un sorbo de agua pasándosela por completo, Hao no perdió movimiento de lo que hacia, miro discretamente hacia abajo y vio por encima de la ropa la masculinidad de el ingles, trato de tocarlo pero el chico suspiro asuntándolo un poco y alejando la mano rápidamente para que no lo notara.

-Voy por un helado-dijo Hao levantándose y yendo nervioso por u n helado. Lyserg lo miro irse y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, el ingles sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, y pronto comenzó a temblar._-Me siento extraño...mi cuerpo-_

Dio fuertes inhalaciones tratando de calmarse_-¿Que demonios sucede?, siento como si mi cuerpo ardiera-_pensó inhalando mas fuerte.

_-A partir de la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo, me estoy excitando poco a poco, puedo sentir como mi ropa interior esta en mi contra. Quiero deshacerme de esta sensación febril, pero no puedo hacer nada...ni siquiera se lo que debo hacer-_pensó, otro escalofrió y mordió su labio por un gemido que iba a salir- _El dolor aumenta mas y mas, esto va mal mi voz se escuchara...tengo que hacer algo pronto_.

Se levanto de la banca y camino rumbo a la pensión ignorando el llamado de uno que otro chico y chica.

-¡Lyserg!-grito Hao tirando los dos helados que había comprado y corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Cuando lo alcanzo...

-Verde ¿que sucede?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-No me siento bien-respondió

-Si no te sientes bien yo puedo llevarte-dijo

-No es necesario, además ¿porque me estas siguiendo?-pregunto

-Eso es porque estoy preocupado-contesto

-Que tu te preocupes por algo o por alguien debe significar el fin del mundo-dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Jaja-rio sarcástico

-_"Esto es malo...de alguna forma su voz"_-pensó Lyserg con los ojos medio nublados._-Me resuena en mi interior, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera embrujado-_

Un tambaleo de piernas-_Mis piernas pierden fuerza_-pensó al recibir otro tambaleo_-Deja de temblar Lyserg_

-Lyserg espera-Hao lo tomo del brazo- Tus piernas están temblando, te llevare a la pensión así que no te resistas-

-Uwa!-gimió un poco Lyserg, pero Hao no lo noto.-_¿Que fue eso?_

-No usare la violencia Lyserg-

-_Rayos de por si es malo que me acompañe, ahora si me lleva no podre soportarlo, mas si eso..._

Hao cargo a Lyserg echándolo a su espalda y comenzó a andar._-Esto es demasiado malo...-_se sonrojó el inglés y Hao también al sentir que algo golpeaba ligeramente su cintura.

_-Ha...-_dejo escapar el peli verde ocultando sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Hao paso de largo ignorando todas las preguntas de sus amigos y fue hasta su habitación cerrándola con llave para que no entraran. Lo recostó sobre el futon, mientras el pequeño ingles seguía temblando con las mejillas rojas.

-Espera no tardo-dijo pasándose al otro lado de la habitación y buscando algo en los cajones.

_-Demonios mi condición empeora-_se quejo inhalando y exhalando un poco mas fuerte.

-Toma esto-dijo empinando una vaso de agua hacia su boca, levantándolo y sentándose atrás de el.

_-Yo puedo beber por mi mismo, solo quiero que Hao se valla-_

-Tu debes ir a avisar que estoy bien-ordeno Lyserg incorporándose un poco-_Si no hago algo, ahora mismo yo..._

- No puedo-contesto oliendo su cabello, el chico peli verde se sonrojo por completo y sintió ya un bulto en sus pantalones.

-¡Que dices!-gruño el chico, trato de voltearse pero los dientes de Hao sobre su cuello se lo impidieron, después lamio donde había posado sus dientes antiguamente.

Hao lo tiro en el futon, abrazándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello.-¡Es...espera!, ¿Quien te crees que eres?-pregunto Lyserg

-Lyserg...yo también soy un chico ¿sabias?-pregunto resbalando su mano por el torso de Lyserg haciéndolo suspirar- Es doloroso ¿verdad?-pregunto recorriendo ahora su pecho por debajo de la ropa.- Déjame ayudarte

-N-n-gimió Lyserg cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-Hey, Lyserg-llamo Hao mirándolo desde arriba- ¿Tu me odias?-pregunto

**-Flash Back-**

**Hao se encontraba platicando con una chica afuera de la pensión****.**

**-Hao-san, tu me gustas-dijo la chica. Hao la miro solamente con arrogancia**

**Lyserg en ese momento abrió la ventana de su cuarto gracias a las malas costumbres de Horo que esparció su "aroma" por toda la habitación. Miro hacia la entrada de la pensión y allí vio a Hao besando a la chica que estaba completamente sonrojada. Suspiro y desvió la mirada molesto. Definitivamente el olor que había adentro era menos doloroso que lo que vio hace unos momentos.**

-Lyserg-llamo Hao-Esta bien si es solo un poco-

_-__Maldición__-_pensó el chico apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

-Tu no me miras directamente-dijo Hao

_-__Maldición, ¿que esta pasando?, a pesar de todas las cosas que hace Hao, yo realmente ya deje de...!-_no pudo seguir pensando porque Hao lo abrazo

-Lyserg te amo-dijo sorprendiéndolo.- Por eso quiero que solo me pertenezcas a mi-

Cuando termino de decir la frase comenzó a besar la espalda de Lyserg por encima de la ropa, con sus dedos iba desabrochando los botones y con su mano derecha comenzaba a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Lyserg, quedando así después de unos minutos solo con ropa interior.

El chico de Inglaterra solo trataba de tapar los gemidos que salían de su boca, lo cual era casi imposible.

Hao lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a apretar sus rosados pezones, haciendo que Lyserg gimiera de placer- Que demonios...te estas pasando de la línea Hao-dijo en manera de protesta.

-En este punto ya no hay línea MI Lyserg-dijo metiendo la mano debajo de la ropa interior de Lyserg

.-Mn-ahh-gimió Lyserg al sentir la tibia mano de Hao.

-Lyserg, mírame- pidió Hao, el pequeño obedeció con los ojos acuosos.

Hao seguía introduciendo mas su mano y seguía apretando los pezones de Lyserg justo cuando besaba su cuello.- Increíble verde, ya estas muy mojado aquí-dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Ha, ah!-gimió Lyserg encorvando un poco su espalda.

De un solo movimiento Hao puso de frente a Lyserg y de un tirón quito la ropa interior, tomando su miembro y comenzando a frotarlo con la mano. Después de unos momentos comenzó a lamerlo. Abrió las piernas de Lyserg y comenzó a succionarlo intensamente.

-Tu...espera-dijo Lyserg entre gemidos.- _La lengua de Hao me esta tocando, esto es malo...¿que va a pasar si me vengo?-_pensó Lyserg echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tomo la cobija del futon y la apretó con fuerza- _¿Que estamos haciendo?, a pesar de ser solo Hao, aunque estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales con el..._-Ha, ah nn-

Hao dejo de succionar y subió hasta el, dejando sorprendido al peli verde-Lo siento Lyserg estoy excitado-dijo besándolo apasionadamente. Continuo besándolo y llevo una de las manos de Lyserg hasta su pantalón, el peli verde entendió la indicación y bajo el cierre, Hao solo se tuvo que encargarse de lo demás.

-Vamos a hacerlo juntos Lyserg-dijo entre besos.

_-¡Lo dice en serio! ¡Hacerlo junto con Hao!-_

Un ronco y fuerte gemido salió de la boca de Lyserg al momento de venirse.

-Mmm, Lyserg te has venido, pero aun no se ha suavizado ¿he?-pregunto con tono seductor, tomo las piernas de el ingles y las subió a la altura de sus hombros.

_-Esto es extraño__-_pensó el peli verde sonrojado.-Espera... ¿que es esta posición tan embarazosa?-pregunto, Hao solo sonrió maliciosamente y metió un dedo previamente lamido, después otro y al final el tercero haciendo que Lyserg sintiera demasiado dolor. Cuando ya lo sintió suficientemente deleitado metió su miembro en la pequeña entrada de Lyserg, siendo absorbido aprobatoriamente.

-Tu, será mejor que recuerdes lo que estas haciendo-dijo entre gemidos el pequeño al ser embestido.

-Si lo recordare-dijo Hao dándole fuertes embestidas, haciendo que Lyserg gimiera sensualmente para el.

-También es mejor que tu no lo olvides Lyserg-dijo Hao- Me gustas Lyserg, realmente ¡Te amo!-grito viniéndose dentro de el.

_-En verdad pensé que el no me importaba y que yo no le importaba a el, que solo hacia eso para molestarme-_pensó el oji-esmeralda agitado.

Hao lo miro esperando una reacción de el, pero al no ver ninguna decidió mejor separase, pero un abrazo por parte de Lyserg se lo impidió-Te amo-susurro jalándolo hacia si mismo y besándolo.

Al día siguiente...

**Candy-Candy**

**Receta de Fausto:**

**"Estos dulces sirven para provocar excitación en las hormonas, y así poder llevar una vida sexual activa"-**

Lyserg quedo en shock al oír esas palabras por Fausto, todos lo miraron extrañados incluso Hao, pero ahora el objetivo había cambiado. La venganza que tenía antiguamente contra Hao ahora la tendría con Fausto.

Pero después de todo no era tan malo, había expresado sus sentimientos si querer.

-¡Voy a matarte!-grito Lyserg con aura asesina hacia Fausto que solo salió corriendo de la pensión, desde ese día Hao pedía y disolvía una paleta de Fausto poniéndola en el jugo de Lyserg.

* * *

**Fin XD**

**¡Ciao! Lectores, ojala y les gustara este fis [=**

**A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho =) ojala y dejen reviews**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


End file.
